


I didn't know this was here (but I'm glad we found it)

by RumbelleDearie



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst?, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Confinement Challenge, Feelings, Hiding, Humor as a defense mechanism, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Tight Spaces, set near the end of episode 2x02 (X)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: Written for the Black Sails Confinement ChallengeOriginal Prompt S 25: Silver is talking to Flint, Flint is avoiding De Groot and so Silver finds himself manhandled into a very small compartment he’d never noticed on the Walrus. Mood: silly, ust
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw & John Silver, Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: Black Sails Confinement Challenge





	I didn't know this was here (but I'm glad we found it)

**Author's Note:**

> I changed this from the Walrus to the Spanish Man O' War, in order to fit into 2x02 better, hope that's okay. 
> 
> This is my first fic in this fandom, so I'm appropriately nervous.
> 
> Also I had no beta, so enjoy the mistakes!

Flint grunted as he adjusted his stance; he had been leaning against one of the wooden beams in the mess deck and it was viciously digging into his shoulder blades. He was listening, or rather half listening, to Silver as the younger man prattled on about a new scheme. _Did the man ever shut up?_

Just as Flint was about to make a snide anecdote, he noticed De Groot at the bottom of the staircase on the opposite side of the mess.

Ever since Flint and Silver had managed to secure the Spanish Man O' War for the crew, De Groot had been on the warpath for Flint. Flint supposed he wanted more answers as far as Mr. Gates’ fate was concerned; but Flint didn’t have time for that kind of distraction right now, especially not while his place aboard this vessel was precarious, and especially not while his only current alley was the little shit of a thief standing before him. 

“Shit.” Flint huffed as De Groot scanned the room, clearly looking for someone.

“Shit?” Silver voiced in confusion.

“Shit.” Flint repeated. He monitored De Groot’s movements, carefully scanning the room for his easiest method of escape. When De Groot took a step into the mess deck Flint knew he needed to act. “Move!” he commanded, taking a step towards Silver. 

Silver swallowed hard. Flint’s teeth were bared, his hair as fiery as the flames of anger that were evident in the taught tendons at his thick neck. 

“What?” Silver questioned, leaning back as Flint pursued him, trying to understand what complicated notions were running through the mind of the man before him.

“Move goddammit.” Flint growled, his hands lightly grabbing Silver’s hips as he took another step towards him, forcing Silver to begin walking backwards. With each step Flint took, Silver took one backwards in return, until he found himself being unceremoniously manhandled into a little dark cupboard - Flint closing the door securely behind them.

The space was tight. Unbearably tight. Silver’s neck was bent at an odd angle, given the slope on the roof of the cupboard and there was a box or crate of some sort digging into the back of his left leg. And they were close. Silver could feel Flint’s breath, warm and fierce, the adrenaline pumping through the man. Silver swallowed. _Had Flint always smelt this enticing?_

The former Captain’s hands were still on Silver’s hips - his shirt having come loose slightly in their movements and Silver swore he felt Flint’s thumb lightly running along his bare skin.

“What the hell?” Silver finally asked, his brows furrowed with confusion. 

“De Groot has been looking for me.” Flint rolled his eyes. “I’m trying to keep a low profile right now. I do not want him knowing I mean to take back the ship, although I’m certain he’s already guessed that much.” 

Silver noticed the way Flint’s jaw twitched. “Yes but why are we in a cupboard?”

“Because we’re fucking hiding!” Flint forced himself to hold Silver’s gaze, his eyes impossibly blue even in the dark little cupboard. _Where the fuck did that thought come from?_

“The fearsome Flint, hiding?” Silver teased.

Flint pushed his chest against Silver in an effort to intimidate him for his impertinence. “I just don’t want the annoyance of having to speak with him. Although now that I realize I’m stuck in this cupboard with _you_ , maybe I should take my chances.”

“If that means you’ll let me out of his cupboard-”

“No!” Flint cut him off with another needlessly aggressive shove.

“Ouch that’s my foot!” Silver protested.

“Sorry.” Flint grunted in apology as he looked down at their entwined legs. Flint adjusted his stance, desperately trying to prevent the groan building up from within him as he brushed Silver’s thigh with his own. When he finally settled, he realized that his thigh was right between Silver’s legs. Flint swallowed. It would take only an accidental movement to thrust forward and his thigh would be able to push against Silver’s groin. _Jesus fucking Christ, now he was staring at Silver’s crotch!_

“If you wanted to get me alone Captain, all you had to do was say so.”

Flint exhaled like a vicious bull, his nostrils flaring with danger; his head remained titled downward in the direction of Silver’s crotch, but his eyes looked up, fixating on the cocky fucking grin on Silver’s face. 

Flint opened his mouth to speak. He paused. His cheek twitched with thought. _Silver was still calling him Captain._

“You’re a cheeky little bastard, you know that right?” Flint could feel the shrug Silver made, his fingers still resting at the bare skin of the man’s narrow hips. “You must be so used to charming people into getting what you want?”

Silver felt his heartbeat double. He didn’t know if he was afraid; excited; or aroused. “Well, I am still alive.”

Flint surged forward. “Well, it’s not going to fucking work with me!”

There was a beat. An exchange of breath. 

“I think it already has…” 

Their hearts dropped. 

From this close, Silver could see every little freckle on James' face; he noted a particularly strong one under the man's eye. He wanted to kiss it. _Fuck! What the fuck!_

Suddenly his teasing words become too real. Suddenly he was consumed with the heat of Flint’s thigh and the rough pad of his thumb. He didn’t want to analyse this thing with Flint any more; the way he admired him; the way he would fucking follow him to the grave. Silver had never felt that way about anyone before. He _avoided_ feeling that way about anyone; he was no one, from nowhere, belonging to _nothing_. And yet, even just the thought of _belonging_ with Flint was starting to get him hard!

Silver took a deep breath. He cleared his throat. Relief washed over him as Flint recognized their proximity, the danger in the truth of Silver’s admittance; Flint pulled away and they both lamented it. 

“You know, I didn’t know this was here.” Silver looked around the tiny compartment as if he might see something interesting. 

“It’s a man-of-war, they’re often full of hidden compartments.” Flint explained, he knew that Silver had virtually no knowledge of ships and seafaring. “Their purpose is versatile, they may be used to store ammunition, cargo, or-”

“To hide people?” Silver interrupted.

Flint’s eyes narrowed as he fixed upon Silver’s quirky grin, raising one brow before acquiescing to Silver’s joke: “Yes.”

“Well then apparently it’s working quite well!”

Flint chuckled, his head shaking. Silver had such an easy skill with humour, an ability to lighten any mood no matter how tense; you often couldn’t help but smile at his comments - no matter how hard Flint tried not to. 

Silver coughed, clearing his throat as he tried not to look down at Flint’s thigh encased between his. He was semi-hard now and sheer willpower alone apparently wasn’t enough to make his erection flag, so instead Silver resorted to talking, as per usual. He could talk his way out of anything - including this fucking cupboard. 

“While we’re here, and we have some privacy…” Silver flinched at his pore choice of words. “After you take control of the ship, and if I’ve gained the men’s favour … will you let me stay?”

Flint starred at Silver. _Where had that come from?_ Flint was certain all the thief wanted was the gold. _When did things change?_

“I thought you hated ships and the sea? I thought you wanted to get away from me?”

Silver took his time to answer, basking in the attention as Flint’s focus shifted between his eyes, and even, _his lips_. 

“Maybe my plan involves staying a little longer?”

“Conniving little shit.” Flint pushed against Silver again, causing his knee to dig sharply into Silver’s cock, and there was no denying the exhaled groan of _pleasure_ that slipped from John’s mouth. 

Numerous things coursed through Flint’s mind in that moment: _What was Silver’s endgame? What was the true nature of his plan? My god he sounds beautiful?_

And then he recognized that feeling of hard, hot, flesh. Flint explored it, not sure it was really there; a gentle brush of his knee; Silver’s quickened breath. _Silver was aroused._

“Truthfully Captain,” Silver answered quickly, trying to ignore the higher pitch to his voice, “I make most of it up on the spot.” 

Flint huffed, easing away from Silver who’s entire chest shook with relief. _This was getting dangerous._

“Will you permit me to stay?”

Flint knew the answer the second Silver asked. “What was it you said? All those weeks back in Nassau?” Flint teased. “After all this, we might just be friends?”

“Yes.” Silver’s heart fucking soared, and he gave Flint such a soft look that there would no longer be any way to deny his feelings for the man. 

Flint leaned forward delicately, with no threat this time. “Against my better judgment, I consider you a friend John Silver.” _Fuck. He was really going to do this._ James shifted, angling his groin towards Silver’s hip. The look of recognition and absolute shock on Silver’s face when James brushed his cock against Silver’s hip was worth it. Flint whispered against Silver’s ear, feeling those deliciously soft curls against the side of his face. “Especially since our interests are aligned.” James took it a step further, rubbing his knee along Silver’s own cock, which was now completely hard. Silver let out such a gentle whimper Flint wasn’t even sure it was real. “What's that in your pocket Mr. Silver?” Flint joked, but the tone of his voice was deep and sensual as he dragged the bristle of his chin against Silver’s neck.

“We, we are in a tight space,” Silver stuttered, he actually fucking stuttered, “you have a warm body, it is only a natural reaction.” 

Flint smiled, pulling back from Silver’s neck to look into the ocean of his eyes. Even now, Silver was trying to talk his way out of this. “To a man Mr. Silver?” he asked.

John let out a shaky breath. “Not to a man, to _you_ Captain.”

It felt like they stared at one another for an hour - each man evaluating their thoughts, determining how this was going to play out, what the consequences would be. It was as if they both still didn’t understand what exactly _this_ was between them. Unable to study it any longer James moved forward as he stared at Silver’s clever little mouth. When Flint looked back into Silver’s eyes, asking permission, his face twitched and Silver gave a breathless little nod. 

It had been some time since James had kissed a man; some time since he had _wanted_ to; and it was just as exciting as he remembered it. The feel of heat between them, a firm chest pressed against his own. Silver had even brought his hands up to Flint’s body, one firmly resting on his neck, his thick thumb digging into the skin under Flint’s jaw, scraping against course ginger stubble. 

Flint groaned as he slipped his tongue into Silver’s mouth. The man tasted of rum and spice, which was incredibly ironic given his cooking was so bland, and James savoured it. He brought his hand up to tangle in Silver’s curls, the ringlets soft and luscious. Flint tugged lightly at the locks, forcing Silver to tilt his head back and bump into the roof of the cupboard slightly. In that moment, Flint was reminded how close they are, how hot it is, and much _want_ is filled within the small space. 

Flint moved his hand from Silver’s hip, and so fucking _delicately_ cupped Silver’s cock through his trousers. “Is this alright?” Flint asked, so tentative, so unsure, so contrary to his ruthless and rough pirate exterior.

“Yes!” Silver sank into the touch, his knees literally buckling beneath him. 

Feeling no more trepidation - feeling certain that Silver wants _this_ , whatever it is, as much as Flint does - he cups him firmly, his palm grinding against the little thrusts Silver makes with his hips, thirsty for the touch.

The former captain begins to undo the placket of Silver’s trousers, the garment evidently too big for the man that they easily slipped over Silver’s hips. 

James smirked against Silver’s lips the moment he got his hand wrapped around the warm cock. He pumped him firmly, stroking base to tip.

“Jesus, fuck you’re thick.” Flint gasped against Silver’s lips. He felt the cock in his hand pulse at his words. His hand still working over Silver’s cock Flint began to suck along Silver’s neck, tasting his salt kissed skin. “I can’t wait to feel this in my ass, ripping me apart.” He squeezed Silver’s cock, causing the man to whimper, his hands tightening on Flint’s shoulder.

Desire rippled through Flint’s body as he locked eye contact with John before slowly sinking down to his knees. He had to adjust himself in his own breeches, feeling the restraint against his cock and the limitations of the cupboard. 

Silver swallowed hard when the Captain’s tongue licked along his shaft, Flint, meanwhile, stared right up at him. Silver brought a hand to Flint’s hair, it was fine and smooth, as he ran his fingers through the scalp. Flint exhaled hotly on John’s cock causing both men to shudder. 

Flint gently pulled back on the foreskin, before licking along the slit and tasting the pre-come he found there. Flint nearly groaned at the taste of John. Wanting more, Flint took Silver into his mouth, working along the thick shaft before taking him down his throat. James felt his own cock pulse as he inhaled the scent of the course black curls at the base of Silver’s cock - he loved the way they scraped against his nose and he loved the feel of a man full within his mouth. He never felt more in control then at this moment.

“Captain,” Silver stated, unable to voice what he wanted.

Flint knew that Silver must be close, so instead he began to tongue the man’s balls, sucking the sack into his mouth. 

“Christ. How are you so good at that?” Silver tossed his head back, bumping into the cupboard ceiling. Flint only grinned around Silver’s balls, pumping his shaft to tease him further.

“You’re close aren’t you?”

“Fuck, yes, I’m close!” Silver nearly shouted with annoyance. 

It was cute that Silver became impatient while aroused. “Do you want to come down my throat?” Flint asked.

“Fuck!” Silver tilted his head down, searching for Flint’s hard stare. “Is that-”

“I want you to come down my throat."

Silver could only whimper in response, and that was when Flint knew he had him. With a cocky smirk, Flint began sucking on Silver in earnest, his tongue trailing along the shaft as he twisted his hand around the base, his other hand teasing Silver’s balls and tantalizingly edging closer to that little hole.

Silver gasped as he came, conscious of their precarious position, and Flint swallowed.

When Flint stood he noticed that Silver’s eyes were still closed, water building up at the corners, sweat pooling at his brow, his chest still reeling; he looked goddamn fucking gorgeous.

“That was - amazing.” Silver finally said when he opened his eyes, trying to read the questioning expression on Flint’s face.

Silver looked between them, his cock still out but satisfied, Flint’s own erection evident despite the darkness of the room. Silver went to reach towards his captain, but Flint grabbed his wrist.

“No,” he whispered. 

And to what exactly he was referring, Silver couldn't be sure, but he almost certainly suspected it had nothing to do with his cock. 

Silence settled. Uncertainty returned. The weight of this _bond of partnership_ between them, of the havoc it could create, the power they possess, it settled itself into the tiny cupboard.

The silence of a million things unsaid. 

“We should hide from De Groot more regularly.” Silver finally joked, using his humour to ease the mood and get himself out of a compromising position. 

But Flint could hear it in his voice - the uncertainty. He turned his back to Silver, his hand grasping the knob on the cupboard. He twisted the knob, halting before he turned his head to look back at Silver. “John,” Flint started, the uncertainty broken with the sound of that name on his lips. “To answer your question, yes. You can stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](https://justadearie.tumblr.com/) I post silverflint aesthetics all the time. I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/JustADearie)


End file.
